we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
National Investment and Employment Act
=To provide all citizens and residents of the United States a living-wage job with adequate benefits if they need or want one, to eliminate involuntary unemployment, and for other purposes.= August 8, 2019 Be it enacted by the Senate and the House of Representatives of WTP in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the “The National Investment and Employment Act of 2019.” SEC. 2. TABLE OF CONTENTS Section 1. Short Title. Sec. 2. Table of Contents Sec. 3. Statement of Purpose. Sec. 4. Authorization of Appropriations. Sec. 5. National Investment and Employment Administration. Sec. 6. Eliminating Involuntary Unemployment. SEC. 3. STATEMENT OF PURPOSE. The purpose of this title is to provide all citizens and residents of the United States a living-wage job with adequate benefits if they need or want one, and to eliminate involuntary unemployment. SEC. 4. AUTHORIZATION AND APPROPRIATION. There are authorized and appropriated all necessary funds to carry out the activities described in Title I of this act, to be paid for as much as practicable by tax revenue, and in excess of that by the Department of Finance and Labor ordering the Federal Reserve to issue money into circulation. SEC. 5. NATIONAL INVESTMENT AND EMPLOYMENT ADMINISTRATION. Establishment.—There is established within the Department of Finance and Labor the National Investment and Employment Administration. Director.— Establishment of Position.—There is established the position of Director of the Administration, who shall be the head of the Administration. Appointment, Term.— Appointment.—Except as provided by subparagraph (D), the Director shall be provided by the President, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, from among individuals who are citizens of the United States. Term.—The Director shall be appointed to an indefinite term, and shall only vacate the position upon dismissal by the President, resignation, or death. Vacancy.—A vacancy in the position of Director shall be filled in the manner established under subparagraph (A). Initial Director.—The Chief Secretary of Finance and Labor shall appoint an individual from among citizens of the United States to serve as Acting Director until an individual is appointed to serve as Director in accordance with subparagraph (A). Duties.—The Administration shall— Carry out the activities prescribed to it under this Act; Submit an annual report to the President and Chief Secretary of Finance and Labor on the state of the Administration and the state of involuntary unemployment in the United States; and Administer funds to the several Employment Authorities as laid out in paragraph (d). Employment Authorities.— Establishment.—There shall be 7 independent Employment Authorities operating on funding from the National Investment and Employment Administration. List of Employment Authorities.—The names and coverage of the Employment Authorities shall be as follows— The Northeast Employment Authority, covering the states of Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, and Pennsylvania; The Southeast Employment Authority, covering the states of Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, and Florida; The Ohio Central Valley Employment Authority, covering the states of West Virginia, Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee, Missouri, Illinois, and Indiana; The Upper Midwest Employment Authority, covering the states of Michigan, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Iowa; The Northern Rockies and Plains Employment Authority, covering the states of North Dakota, South Dakota, Nevada, Wyoming, and Montana; The Southern Employment Authority, covering the states of Mississippi, Arkansaw, Louisiana, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Texas; The Southwest Employment Authority, covering the states of Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico; and The Western Employment Authority, covering the states of Washington, Idaho, Oregon, Nevada, and California. Employment Authority Boards.— Establishment.—An Employment Authority Board is established for each Employment Authority outlined in subparagraph (2). Membership and Appointment.—Each Employment Authority Board shall be made up of one Chairman, appointed by the President by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, and several Board Members, equivalent to the number of states the relevant Employment Authority covers, with one appointed by each of the relevant Governors. Duties.—The Employment Authorities shall oversee the allocation of funds and projects of the National Investment and Employment Administration as laid out in section 6. SEC. 6. ELIMINATING INVOLUNTARY UNEMPLOYMENT. Mandate of the National Investment and Employment Administration.—The National Investment and Employment shall have a mandate to eliminate all involuntary unemployment in the United States. Jobs.— The Administration shall provide a job to any person willing and able to work; These jobs shall pay an equivalent to the minimum wage in the relevant jurisdiction; These jobs shall guarantee at least 12 weeks of paid family leave; These jobs shall guarantee at least 12 days of paid medical leave; These jobs shall guarantee at least 1 week paid vacation per 3 months work; and These jobs shall be created and administered with a “where they are” in terms of location and ability in order to find jobs suitable and useful to any person. Decentralized Administration.—The Administration and the several Employment Authority Boards shall allocate funds to state and local governments, as well as registered non-governmental not-for-profits to carry out paragraphs (a) and (b). Centralized Administration Based On Necessity.—When necessary, that is, when state and local governments as well as registered non-governmental not-for-profits as outlined in paragraph © are not meeting the necessary demand to eliminate all involuntary unemployment, Employment Authority Boards, the National Investment and Employment Administration at large, the Department of Finance and Labor Bureau of International Trade and Industry, and Department of Finance and Labor at large may directly propose and approve projects.